My Babysitter's A Vampire: Eathran Love Story
by TeamEthanBenny
Summary: A love story between Ethan and Sarah from My Babysitter's A Vampire. *I'm putting it as complete at the moment due to no inspiration for this story however might continue it later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first day to school from summer holidays was usually most teens worst nightmare, though for Ethan Morgan, it was the opposite. All summer long, his best friend, Benny Weir, had been away with his grandmother at magical conventions and he had been stuck babysitting his younger sister since Sarah had yet to return to Whitechapel after the incident from the previous year when Jesse returned and bit Ethan, turning Sarah into a full vampire.

Walking through the front double doors of Whitechapel high, I look around at the students chatting about their holidays and wondered if Benny would be at school or if I'd be stuck with Rory all day. I take a look at my class schedule while sitting at a table in the east courtyard near the backfield. First class is Gym. I groan to myself quietly as I look up in time to see three familiar figures. One is tall and blonde; the other is roughly my height with cream-colored skin and dark brown hair. There was a boy with them. I could easily tell that the boy was Benny and the girls were Erica and Sarah by the way the girls were getting annoyed by Benny's flirting.

"Ethan would you please get him away from us?" Erica asked once the three got to my table.

"Oh but I thought you liked me being around you." Benny told Erica with his goofy grin causing Erica to groan, "gross" and walk away. Sarah and I both smiled and laughed at Erica's reaction while Benny stole my class schedule to see if we had any classes together. He did the same with Sarah, finding out that the three of us had Biology and Gym together.

The bell rang at 8:45 telling us we had 5 minutes to get to our first class.

"Why do we have to take Gym this early?" My spell master best friend asked me as we changed into our gym uniform

"I don't really mind it this early." I replied half listening when we entered the gym, noticing Sarah already changed and sitting on the bleachers. That only gave Benny the chance to give me a knowing yet teasing smile of my crush on Sarah, which had formed the previous school year when she reversed the curse I got when scratched and turned into a werewolf, though I could never tell her that.

"Alright now I want each of you to team up with someone of the opposite gender for today's lesson. Today, we are beginning our dance unit." Our coach told us. Immediately I looked over at Sarah and seen her looking at me causing butterflies to appear in my stomach.

Taking a chance, I got up and when I got to Sarah, I asked her to dance.

"I'd love to dance." Sarah told me with a smile that made my heart melt and my cheeks to burn red. Taking her hand, we walked over to the dance floor, the butterflies in my stomach to go insane during the whole time.

When the end of the day had finally arrived, Benny and I walked to my house while talking about a new movie coming out that night, only for our conversation to be interrupted by Sarah. She asked us if she could come along and almost as though I wasn't in control of my mouth, I instantly told her yes she could join us just in time to receive a look from Benny.

Feel free to send me reviews or messages telling me what to add/change or if you have any ideas you wish for me to put in :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since school began. Everyday I seen Sarah, I felt my heart race, wanting oh so badly to tell her how I felt though something kept stopping me.

"E, you need to tell her tonight. If you don't then I will." Benny told me, as I got dressed in nice clothing one Friday night. Sarah was already with Jane downstairs.

"I will tell her, I just need time." I replied, pulling my green graphic tee shirt over my head. The truth was, I needed more than time. I needed a miracle. After finishing getting ready, Benny and I came downstairs, finding Sarah and Jane playing with Jane's dolls, including Debbie Dazzle and Dazzle Dan.

"Hey. What took you both so long to come down?" Sarah asked us with her usual smile that made my heart melt.

"Oh you know, just getting this guy dressed up" Benny replied, sitting down on one of the chairs. I didn't reply, only gave Debbie Dazzle a look that made Sarah giggle. "Don't worry, Ethan, she won't hurt you. Come play with us." Sarah said, handing me Debbie Dazzle. I ignored Benny's laughs while I sat next to Sarah and played dolls for a bit while we waited for our favorite show to start.

9:30 rolled around quick enough and Benny offered to take Jane up to bed to give me a chance to talk with Sarah. After they were upstairs, Sarah turned to me and spoke before I could.

"Ethan, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me to a movie tomorrow night." She asked. All I could do was sit there silently, looking at her. Finally I smiled and nodded, unable to find my voice. Benny came back down just in time for our show to start. The rest of the night after Sarah left at 11:30 was uneventful. Benny was staying the night, so we stayed up a few more hours talking about the movie Sarah and I should go see together.

Morning hit just about as hard as the pillow Benny was beating me with. It was near 11:30 in the morning, mom and dad were at work, Jane was at a friend's house and Benny was hungry- as always.

"Dude, wake up, I'm hungry!" Benny laughed, hitting me for the last time before I took his pillow and beat him with it a couple of times. All night while I was asleep, all I could dream about – as always- was Sarah. Once in the kitchen, Benny and I found some left over pizza in the fridge. We both heated a couple slices each and watched TV while eating. Then we went upstairs, got dressed and left the house. It was beautiful outside, so half the town was outside. We ran into Sarah and Erica in the local park. They were talking about Sarah's and my date for tonight.

"OMG I'm like so excited for tonight. Aren't you?" Benny asked, interrupting their conversation while acting girly.

"Wow, Benny, get lost." Erica told him, causing Sarah and myself to laugh as Benny began to irritate Erica even more. The whole school knew they had a thing for each other, even they knew it. Benny and Erica decided it was more fun for their relationship this way by irritating each other and everything.

Tonight arrived all to quickly. I was so nervous that I put my shirt on backwards and forgot why I entered the bathroom three times. When 9:30 rolled around, I came downstairs ready for the date and feeling confident, which ended the second I opened the door and seen Sarah. She was standing there with her hair straightened, denim jeans and a denim jean jacket on with tan high heels and a blood red tank top.

"Ready to go?" Sarah asked. All I could do was nod, unable to speak. She only giggled as I said bye to my parents and walked with her to her car. The drive to the theatre was quick and filled with Sarah's talking. I didn't mind her talking. It was better than my constant babbling like an idiot when around her.

Upon arriving at the theatre, we walked inside and chose our movie. I suggested seeing 'Ted, but she wanted to see 'Magic Mike' instead. We went to see 'Magic Mike', getting two seats in the back row. The movie ended around midnight. Since it was Saturday, we had a couple of hours until our curfew, so we went for a walk by the local lake. 2am, Sarah dropped me off and told me she had fun that night and said she would love to go out again sometime. Before leaving, she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then left. I went inside with cheeks of burning red, finding Benny still awake in the living room. He had watched Jane that night since mom and dad had gone to visit grandma and grandpa in Palm Springs. After talking about the night, Benny and I went up to bed. I fell asleep around 4 while Benny was passed out as soon as he was in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up near 1 in the afternoon. Benny was already awake watching TV with Jane downstairs. It was raining so not much could be done. Stretching, I got out of bed and got dressed, heading downstairs in time for the doorbell to ring. I walked over to the door and nearly had a heart attack, seeing it was Sarah. Instantly, I remembered the previous night, which ended with her kissing my cheek after dropping me off.

"Hey, Teethan. Can I come in?" Sarah asked with her usual heart-melting smile. Rolling my eyes and returning her smile, I move to the side, letting her in. Closing the door behind her, I follow her to the living room and sat next to her on the couch.

"Sarah, are you going to be babysitting on Friday?" Jane asked, looking up from the TV.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sarah replied, "Especially I wouldn't give up the chance to hang out with my two best guy friends: Benny Rabbit and Teethan." She giggled. It was clear Benny wanted to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut after seeing the look I gave him.

The afternoon passed by uneventful and because I didn't fall asleep till late last night, though it was a school night and mom and dad would be back from visiting grandma and grandpa tomorrow morning, I had to lay awake in my room, listening to Benny talking in his sleep. Quietly groaning to myself, I get up, go downstairs put on my shoes and leave for a walk in hopes that would help me sleep, but when I get back home I'm still not tired. I wind up staying awake for the rest of the night.

The following morning, Benny and I split the morning choirs: Benny got Jane up for school while I made breakfast and Jane's lunch. Leaving the house, the three of us run into Sarah and Erica, offering to drive us to school since they both have their licenses and Benny and I only have our learners.

"Why, my golden beauty, won't you let me drive?" Benny half complained half flirted towards Erica.

"Because it's my car and I decide who gets to drive. Besides last time you drove my car, it ended up wrapped around a pole within five minutes." Erica replied as she pulled into a parking space and turned off the ignition. Sighing as though he didn't want to be at school, Benny said by to the girls while I stood there finally feeling the loss of sleep begin to affect my body.

It wasn't until lunch that I finally fell asleep. Luckily for me, Benny woke me up before the football team could start a food fight and make me target number one.

"Ethan, are you sure you don't want me to take you home? Your looking pretty exhausted." Sarah asked worriedly.

I shook my head 'no'.

"Thanks, Sarah, but I can make…." I begin to say but doze off once more.

The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed a couple of hours later and hearing Sarah's voice talking with mom and dad in the kitchen. Carefully, I got out of bed and went downstairs, hearing their conversation much clearer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, thank you for the offer, but I don't think I'm able to go to the school dance. I mean what with having to babysit Jane and everything." Sarah told mom and dad. They were chaperoning the upcoming school dance this weekend.

"Oh don't worry about babysitting. Benny's grandmother already agreed to look after her. So all you have to worry about is having fun." Mr. Morgan told Sarah with a friendly smile before giving me a smile as to say 'good morning sleeping beauty'. I quietly laugh as he and mom leave the room.

"So their making you go as well." I asked. Sarah nodded.

"Not as much as forcing me as begging me to keep you company that night." She quietly laughed, looking away to make sure I don't see her blush.

"Then I guess we'll have fun together avoiding my parents." I laughed.

The week passed by quickly and soon it was Friday. Benny was at my house getting ready, both of us complaining to each other about the dance being semi-formal which meant we had to wear ties, nice shirts and dress pants. At 7:30 the doorbell rang. Benny and I came downstairs in time for dad to open the door and let Sarah in. I immediately took hold of the railing to keep from falling over at the sight of her. That only made her giggle.

"Hey Teethan. Benny- rabbit." She giggled. Since we told her about a kid at school last year who kept calling us by those names, she had non-stop been calling us them, though I didn't mind. Of coarse, Benny hated it but kept quiet about it. Half-hour later, we left for the school. Arriving, we seen over half of the students dressed up and looking excited while the other half having been forced to go by their parents.

Sarah and I spent the first half of the night dancing and having fun so mom and dad wouldn't say anything while the second half we headed into the cafeteria where students are free to go when they want to talk and get away from the noise. We stayed there and talked until the dance ended. After getting home, I walked Sarah home, the two of us laughing, joking around eventually holding hands. At her front door, she turned towards me.

"I really did have fun tonight. Thanks for not ditching me like Erica." Sarah smiled and leaned forward, gently kissing my lips. I managed to get myself to kiss back, but only for a few seconds before she pulled away, told me 'goodnight' and went inside. I walked home without thinking of anything else but the last little while. Officially, this was turning out to be an awesome year.

Send reviews with suggestions of what should happen in the next chapter. Not going to make a new chapter until at least one review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
This past month had been surprising, yet wonderful. Sarah had finally agreed to a date with me, as well as kissed me. Life was just ...perfect, at least until Halloween hit. White chapel High was having a Halloween dance for all students. I had the decision to go as Benny's costumes' twin- Mr. Hyde, since he was going as Dr. Jekyll, though I chose to go as a seer. Sarah, Erica and Rory, of coarse, dressed up as vampires, using the holiday's stereotype to their advantages. Benny ditched the Dr. Jekyll idea and went as a spell master for fun. Around 7:30, the guys arrived to pick Benny and I up, the both of us actually freaking out when thinking vampires were there for us before seeing it was our three undead friends.

Arriving at the dance was creepy yet awesome. The drama students disguised the school to look like the type of place in a horror film where the college students went for laughs after being told a super scary story only to end up disappearing one after another only to turn up dead. Walking into the back field of the school where the party was, Erica and Sarah were scared by the football team who laughed and walked into the forest to have there own Halloween bash.

The party went to midnight before it was crashed by real vamps, though the rest of the school didn't know they were vampires. If Jesse wasn't there, neither would we know. The party started back up moments later with Jesse and his gang heading into the school. Being me and not being with the guys, I followed Jesse inside to make sure they didn't do any harm, then of coarse call for Sarah like always if needed. I followed the gang into the cafeteria, hiding behind a door and watching one of the vamps drink the blood of Stephanie, the ex-witch cheerleader and current lunch lady of the school. I tried to leave quietly to find the others, but before I could, Jesse caught me.  
"Now, you wouldn't be off to find Sarah, now would you?" Jesse asked with his usual grin that could make girls swoon and boys jealous.  
"Of coarse not. I was merely just on my way to my locker." I lied, though hoped it wouldn't be noticed. Unfortunately it was and before I could run, I felt three of his gang members grab me and bite my arms. A few seconds passed before I fell to the floor in pain as the venom spread throughout my body.  
"Tell Sarah I'll be expecting to see her soon." Jesse told me before leaving, he and his gang laughing before vamping away.

The was the last thing I remember before passing out. Next thing I knew, I was laying in my bed. The pain had stopped which was good, but the bad thing was I could hear mom, dad and Jane all downstairs talking clearly as if I were in the same room as them. Slightly freaking out, I walk over to my mirror only to see no reflection. I began to really freak out as I grab my phone and dial Sarah's number.  
"Hey, this is Sarah. Sorry I missed your call, but leave a message and I'll get back as soon as I can."  
I groan quietly to myself. "Sarah, it's me. Call me back, it's urgent." I tell her voice mail before hanging up and going downstairs. Lucky for me, the family just thinks somebody had slipped something into my drink last night. After breakfast, I got dressed and left to think things through. I walked without knowing it all the way to the side of town where Erica lives. Taking my chances, I walk up to her door and ring the doorbell, hoping she would be awake and wouldn't kill me...again... for coming over this early.

Opening the door, Erica stood there in complete confusion to why I was there. She wore Denim jeans, a baby blue tank top and jean jacket. Without saying a word, her eyes went wide, seeing the fear in my eyes and pulled me inside.  
"Who did this to you?" She demanded as she handed me a bottle of what looked to be animal blood. I took it without question but didn't drink any of it.  
"It was Jesse. He told me to tell Sarah that he was expecting her." I reply, taking a sip of water, not feeling comfortable with the blood. Erica quietly sighed and sat down on the couch I was sitting on and turned to me. "She's out of town. The council called her away for a meeting, coincidentally about Jesse. She won't be back until Monday at the latest. Your welcome to stay here until then if you want." She kindly told me. I looked at her with surprise, never once having seen her like this until that moment. I take a quiet deep breath and nod, knowing that would be for the best.

The entire weekend was torturous for me. I knew I needed blood but fought the urge. When Monday hit and Sarah came over, she could tell by the way I looked at her and the way Erica looked that it had finally happened.  
"Jesse's gang did it. He said he would be expecting you soon." I told her calmly.  
"Of coarse. You haven't drank any blood yet, have you?" She asked, walking towards me. I shook my nodded and took something from her bag and handed it to me.  
"It's Benny's grandma's replacement formula." She told me. I nod and took a sip, feeling the urge subside but not completely dull. I knew Benny needed to know at the very least, though didn't know how to break it to him. He was my best friend and now all of his friends were undead.

Thank you to all who reviewed and I would like to thank bellafan22 for the idea of this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it and sorry it took a while. New computer, still figuring it out.


End file.
